In a variety of consumer electronics, solid state drives (SSDs) incorporating non-volatile memories (NVMs) are frequently replacing or supplementing conventional rotating hard disk drives for mass storage. These SSDs are often grouped together in storage arrays. In a traditional compute and storage model for SSD storage arrays, the host handles the computation tasks and storage arrays handle the storage tasks. It may be possible to offload input/output and data intensive application tasks to the storage array or to a cluster of SSDs. In several applications, there is still a significant need for communication between the storage processing units (SPUs) that make up the storage array. This communication can be achieved either through host or peer to peer communication using the host interface bus, which is often implemented using a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus. However either of these approaches quickly leads to saturation of the host and/or the host interface bus as undesirably low bus speeds become a bottleneck for such communications.